


A Conference To Remember

by TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mick Davies Lives, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt
Summary: You're an International member of the Men Of Letters attending a conference hosted by the British. You're hoping to remain unnoticed by some of the guests. The day doesn't quite go to plan but its where the night takes you that could make this the most memorable conference you've attended.This is the first work I've published; feedback is very welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

As I entered the room my apprehension grew. Despite voluntarily joining the Australian arm of The Men of Letters I wasn’t sure I wanted to be in a room controlled by British command. Everyone had heard the stories about the American incursion. The tactics they had used for recruitment were despised; particularly by those who had lost friends.  
This conference had been organised not long after the American debacle. It was made abundantly clear that attendance was mandatory for all Australian members. Yet, no-one knew the outline or intended purpose of the British visit.  
Within Australian chapters “The Code” was considered to be a guideline. We were in fact quite lax with a number of rules the British seemed to find unquestionable. Did this mean we would draw the same attention as the American hunters? Was British command here to test and reaffirm our allegiance?  
Perhaps more worrying than the conference itself were two of the listed speakers. Arthur Ketch, favoured assassin for the B.M.O.L, was scheduled to speak during round table discussions. Despite his recent brush with death at the hands of the Winchester family, his reputation could not be ignored.  
Held as a shining example during basic training he was renowned for his businesslike approach and cold determination when called to duty. Ketch represented the most dangerous aspect of the B.M.O.L so it was no surprise to find most attendees were nervous about his presence. I hoped to remain as inconspicuous as possible when he was nearby.  
In addition to Ketch, Mick Davies had also been scheduled to present during roundtables. Where Ketch was all about the hunt and kill, Mick was the research, background and brains. He held a high level administrative position within the organisation. Due to his personable nature and easy charm, Mick was often tasked with recruitment and expansion activities. The whispers amongst Australian chapters seemed to indicate that the Old Men held Mick partially responsible for the failures in America. Considering the outcomes for Lady Bevell and Dr Hess most thought he had faired well.  
As with Ketch, my plan was to avoid Mr Davies where possible. Though both held valuable knowledge they were unpredictable and I had no plans to draw their attention. 

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted as I crashed into another attendee. The collision threw me off balance, my kitten heels not helping. I would have fallen if not for someone catching me in their arms as I sprawled forward.  
Angry with myself for failing to pay attention, I was preparing to apologise and thank my rescuer. As I righted myself I realised I was in the arms of one of my male colleagues. The defined muscles in his arms told me he worked out. The tailoring of his suit had me forgetting my anger and concentrating on the outlines of his body. I hoped for a friendly face to meet mine as I lifted my eyes from the ground. Instead I found the cold stare of Arthur Ketch. 

“Miss Y/L/N isn’t it?” His accent captivated me.  
“You should be more mindful of your surroundings You could get yourself into all sorts of trouble otherwise. “  
“I…I’m so sorry sir”, I said quietly, my eyes falling to the ground again.  
“No harm done Miss Y/L/N. I will need my arms back however, if I’m to continue with my day.” There was amusement in his voice as he gestured towards my hands.

My mouth dropped open slightly as I raised my eyes and found Ketch smirking at me. Hurriedly I dropped my hands to my sides and felt a flush grow on my cheeks.  
“Please excuse me sir, again I’m so sorry.” I moved away from him quickly. So much for avoiding him I thought as I found my chair. I was concerned that he’d known my name without an introduction. More concerning was my reaction to his presences. The man had exuded power in every action during our brief meeting. The danger he entailed was evident but there was an air of mystery I hadn’t been prepared for. I couldn’t deny that I was attracted to Ketch in spite of all that I knew about him. Aware of the effect he’d had on me I swore to avoid any unnecessary contact with him, fearful I‘d make a fool of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a short time, my colleagues took their seats. Some faces were familiar, others I assumed were from other towns and cities across Australia. As was customary during these sorts of events we were required to introduce ourselves to the table and provide a short explanation about why we joined The Men of Letters. 

A little while later a hush fell over the steady conversation as the Australian M.O.L leader approached the podium. He talked briefly of his pride in the short but esteemed history of the Aussie organisation. Then he introduced his British counterpart. I was certain I’d seen my colleagues sit a little straighter in his presence. 

“I’m aware you are all curious about our visit here and what it means for each of you.” Unlike Ketch, this man was difficult to listen to; his accent grating each time he spoke. 

“We are here today to review your functional undertakings, impart our knowledge and offer our appreciation for a job well done.”

A collective sigh sounded across the room; it was as though we had all been holding our breath. Perhaps the Brits had learned from their experience in America. It seemed as though they now understood each region had its own complexities that required tailored approaches.

While this was certainly good news, it was also boring and dry. As the British leader continued his speech I found my mind wandering. If I was going to avoid Ketch I needed to know where he was at all times. I found him quickly as I scanned the room. He was in conversation with another man close to the stage. As my eyes locked on him I thought I saw him pointing in my direction. Probably detailing my earlier episode of clumsiness, I imagined. 

I realised I was staring when Ketch nodded his head and raised his eyebrow. Turning my head away quickly I feigned interest in the stage. I heard a muffled laugh from Ketch’s companion. Chancing another look in their direction I found the two men deep in discussion. I assumed the second man was Mr Davies but I hadn’t seen him properly. Like Ketch, he wore a suit; though it was styled more casually. Glancing at their watches the two men stood and began to walk towards the main group of tables. I looked away again noticing that my colleagues were all standing. Checking my watch, I realised I’d missed the announcement of the morning break.


	3. Chapter 3

The break was only supposed to be a short one; presentations were scheduled to commence when we returned. I wanted to get myself some refreshments and be back at the table with time to spare. 

Knowing I was already losing time I impatiently pushed my chair from the table. I felt the impact immediately as my chair collided with someone. I closed my eyes as I turned praying it wasn’t Ketch I’d hit.

“It seems that this is becoming something of a habit for you, Miss Y/L/N.” Ketch stared at me his expression unreadable. I noticed quickly that the man beside him was rubbing his thigh; no doubt he was the one I’d hit. 

“I…I’m…I’m sorry Mr Davies, I should have looked.” My voice was so quiet I wasn’t sure he’d even heard my apology. 

Ketch went to speak again but he was interrupted. 

“Don’t mind him, accidents happen after all.” His smile was warm as he looked at me. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Y/L/N. I trust you’re looking forward to the presentations and round-table discussions this afternoon?” His voice and accent were as enthralling as Ketch’s but Mr Davies did not have the sharpness to his tone. True to what I’d heard he presented himself openly and with an easy charm. I found myself relaxing a little as we began to talk.

“Yes sir, I think there will be a lot of valuable information.” I tried to keep my answers short and concise; I’d embarrassed myself enough already. 

After a few minutes Ketch seemed to grow impatient, checking his watch and clearing his throat. 

“Yes, Arthur I know the schedule.” Mr Davies looked to Ketch as he added, “But don’t you find Miss Y/L/N/ terribly engaging?” I thought I pickled up a trace of frustration in his voice.

Ketch looked at me and raised his eyebrow. “Perhaps” he said smirk evident again. “Regardless, there are things to do and deadlines to meet.”

“Do be careful Miss Y/L/N.” His words hung sharply in the air as he ushered Mr Davies away. 

I knew I was blushing again; Mr Davies charm had won me over quickly. Like Ketch he was attractive but the similarities ended there. Where Ketch radiated power and dominance, Mr Davies was the picture of sophisticated modesty. Regardless of the danger I knew now that I wouldn’t hesitate if I were given the chance to spend the night with either man. But that was simply a daydream; something that would never come to fruition. So, I resolved to focus on the schedule for the afternoon. 

My colleagues returning to the table told me the break was ending and I was stuck back in my seat. Drinks and food would have to wait until lunchtime; hopefully I wouldn’t crash into anyone again.


	4. Chapter 4

The presentations seemed to drag on endlessly and my resolve disintegrated. My mind and eyes wondered to Ketch and Mr Davies throughout the day. Mostly I thought my attentions went unnoticed but once or twice Ketch raised his eyebrow; letting a smile ghost across his face. Each time it happened he’d turn his head towards Mr Davies whispering things no one else seemed to notice. They would both smile, compose themselves and redirect themselves to the current presentation.  
My agitation was growing for the coming round-tables. Ketch and Mr Davies would both take their turn sitting at the table I shared with seven colleagues. If presentations were difficult that would be an almost impossible situation. While I was thoroughly preoccupied with both men I hoped they would pay attention to others and I didn’t humiliate myself. 

When we were finally given the opportunity to stop for lunch I noticed the break disappeared quickly again. Between tracking the two men through the room and being extremely careful navigating the area my time was gone. It was a great relief when I found the head of the B.M.O.L technology department sitting with my colleagues as I returned to the table. 

Her talk was focused on new gadgets the organisation could provide. Questions went back and forth about optimisation and increased service capacity for communication units. I realised then I’d been placed at a table with non-field-based members. It seemed this would be the highlight of their day. For me however, it was just noise and I again found my eyes wondering. 

Judging by the number of tables between myself, Ketch and Mr Davies there were at least another 10 people who would visit my table before them. As they switched between tables they seemed engaged. Ketch continued to project confidence and control. The tables he visited were full of people with wide eyes and unbroken attention. Mr Davies on the other hand, was jovial and clearly trying to get his tables to relax. Like before they would occasionally glance in my direction but this time I held their gazes. This earned small smiles from them both before they turned their attention back to their audiences. 

When I realised Ketch would be our next guest, I straightened up and became the picture of attention. As he approached I noted a small almost imperceptible nod towards me. Immediately my cheeks flushed but I refocused my attention to the notepad I held.

I’m not even sure what it was Ketch spoke about. I was lost in his accent and my efforts to avoid looking at him directly. I scribbled across my notepad but found I wasn’t capable of taking any meaningful notes. As Ketch began to excuse himself I raised my eyes a little. I figured his attentions would be diverted to the next table. I was caught off guard when I saw his green eyes were firmly fixed on me. 

“Miss Y/L/N, I hope you’ve recovered from our earlier encounters today.” His voice friendly but powerful. Leaning a little close to me he added “I thought you might have a question for me this afternoon given the way you’ve watched me move through the room.” He was smirking again now. Before I had a chance to reply his back turned as he moved away. 

My mouth hung open and my colleagues looked at me warily. Clearly worried about the attention I had drawn from Ketch. Their interest in me was further increased by Mr Davies arrival at the table. 

“Miss Y/L/N, what a pleasure to see you again.” My colleagues raised their eyebrows. I could hear little conversations springing up amongst them. Most hadn’t witnessed my earlier interactions with the men so they were drawing their own conclusions. 

Putting their sniggering to the side I decided to take a different approach while Mr Davies was at the table. If Ketch had called me out on being quiet, Mr Davies would find me overly attentive. I took actual notes, asked questions and looked directly at him. I even beat him to the farewell when it came time for him to leave our table. 

“Thank you, Mr Davies, it was wonderful talking with you.” I made sure to touch his hand as I finished speaking. He seemed slightly surprised by my action but offered a warm smile as he returned to the main stage. 

With all the round-tables complete all that was left was closing remarks. The B.M.O.L head took the to the stage again to thank us for our hospitality. The rest of his speech was lost as he settled into his monotone pattern. In my boredom I scanned the room again. My eyes settled on the sight of Ketch and Mr Davies deep in conversation. Surprisingly Ketch had a wide smile on his face; enthusiastically agreeing with whatever Mr Davies had said. They shook hands and both men laughed. 

It was silly to be so preoccupied with men I had only just met but they’d made an impact on me. It was something I would be wary of in the future if I ever saw them again. I slowly gathered my belongings hoping that either man might approach me. So, it was disappointing to watch them disappear into a side room with the B.M.O.L leader. All of them looked somber as they moved out of sight. 

With them gone it was time for me to make my exit. Offering quiet goodbyes to a few attendees I made my way to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Room service had been a tempting idea when I reached the hotel. After spending a day talking with people and occasionally embarrassing myself, I was almost won over by the security of my room. However, the menu wasn’t as vast as the restaurant and the wine list was restricted. So, with some hesitation I made my way down to the restaurant for an early dinner. 

The meal was wonderfully prepared and accompanied by an excellent wine. I’d even treated myself to the most decadent dessert; a rich chocolate pudding served with lashings of cream. I was content as I moved to the bar; ordering a nightcap before I planned on heading to bed. 

Scotch wasn’t my usual drink but I found it fit that day perfectly. The faint burn as I swallowed dulled the last of the tension I’d felt earlier. My reflection in the amber liquid held me transfixed.  
I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t realise that someone had joined me at the bar. As they spoke I was quickly drawn from my daydream.

“Miss Y/L/N, drinking alone?” I lifted my eyes and found Ketch studying me. His appearance was immaculate; features highlighted by confidence and something else I couldn’t place. I tried to respond but found I was lost for words, Even more so when I realised Ketch was not alone. I found the stool on my opposite side suddenly occupied by Mr Davies.

“Miss Y/L/N, what a happy coincidence to find that we are all in the same hotel.” As always, his smile was warm and immediately broke through my defences.

“But I haven’t seen either of you before.” I stammered, trying to make sense of the situation.

“We’re busy men, luv. Up early, out late. And we know how to blend into the shadows.” The explanation would have sounded conceited from any person other than Ketch. He made it sound like indisputable fact.

“Don’t be so cocky Arthur. All he means Miss Y/L/N is that the old men have kept us busy during our visit. And sometimes its in our favour not to be noticed.”

Stifled by the formal nature of the conversation I took a bold step. "Please call me Y/F/N, we’re not at the conference anymore.” I smiled as I finished speaking but I was shaking. 

“Well, Y/N please call me Mick and Mr Ketch is Arthur.” Mick was leaning towards me now, his hand almost touching mine. 

“Now, now Mick.” Ketch interrupted turning my chair. ‘You don’t get to monopolise all of the young lady’s time.” He was smirking as I faced him. There was no hesitation from him as he reached forward to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand cradled my cheek for a few seconds as he drew his hand back. I couldn’t help but close my eyes and lean into his caress. 

In that one action I had completely forgotten myself and any charade of disinterest I may have tried was wasted.

“Why Y/N, I do believe you’re blushing” Ketch said as he leaned toward me. 

“Arthur?” Mick sounded a little agitated. His face told me he was not happy with what Ketch was doing.  
“Some restraint please; remember only if she agrees and only in private. There are too many eyes here.” Mick’s face was hard and serious; I saw for the first time that he held a great deal of power too. 

“Yes Davies, I know.” Ketch was speaking through gritted teeth. “But I was anxious to speed things along given my predicament.” He glared at Mick until I broke the silence. 

“Does anybody want to fill me in on what exactly is going on right now?” I looked to both men, Mick was the only one who nodded giving me an apologetic glance. 

“Miss Y/L/N, sorry Y/N, Arthur and I noticed you watching us today. And we know you saw us looking your way more than once.” Mick seemed to be having some difficulty with his explanation. Looking frustrated Ketch cut him off.

“What Davies is trying to say is we’d like to spend the night with you and we believe you feel the same, correct?” He looked at Mick as he added, “Sorry old mate but I don’t have time for delicacy.”

I looked into my drink searching for answers or even simple words. This wasn’t how I expected my night to go and I wasn’t sure I understood the question.  
“So, when you say “we” does that mean both of you together, in the same place?” Every word I spoke was tinged with doubt. I couldn’t look at either man; the bar top suddenly became fascinating. 

Surprisingly both men spoke together. “Yes” they said, each one reaching for my hands.

As our fingers laced together I looked to each of them. Neither looked away as I studied their faces. I finally placed what I’d seen in Ketch’s features earlier; lust. Mick’s expression was softer but there was no doubting the lust that was present.  
Mick started to speak, “If this isn’t what you want Y/N, just say the word and we’ll leave immediately.” He looked disappointed but still managed to smile. 

Even as he’d made the offer to leave, I knew that wasn’t what I wanted. A night with either one would have been amazing. But a night with both of them was beyond even my imagination.  
“Yes”, I whispered peering at Mick. He smiled widely. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Ketch’s eyes gleamed, his hand shifting to my knee. 

I turned my body to him, leaning towards his ear so my answer wouldn’t be missed this time.  
“My answer Mr Ketch is yes. I want you both, tonight." I noted he was biting his lip as I pulled away. His fist was clenched on the bar as if he was holding himself back. The hand on my knee started to move against my skin. Mick was quick to notice what Ketch was doing. 

“Arthur, stop. This is not the place.” The tone in Mick’s voice made it clear this was a command not a request.  
“Besides you have business to attend to elsewhere.” He gave a sharp tilt of his head indicating that Ketch should leave. I looked to Mick confused.

“But I thought you said both of you together?” I hoped I didn’t sound whiney or disappointed.

Ketch gripped my thigh tightly, “Not to worry, I’ll join you shortly. I just have some errands to run. Besides I’m sure my friend will keep you entertained until I return.” He chuckled a little as his hand brushed against my face.

“Goodbye for now, luv.” With a wink Ketch turned on his heel and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Mick looked at me, his fingers were still entwined with mine. He seemed reluctant to take the next step. Boyed by my earlier boldness and perhaps the alcohol I decided it was my turn to make a move. 

“I suppose if Ketch is to find us we should go to your room.” I placed my free hand on Mick’s leg, moving it slowly along his thigh. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of my touch on his body. Before things progressed too far he grabbed my hand. 

“Yes, my room, he has a key. And I think its time we make our way there.” Again, his words were more of a command. 

I didn’t hesitate to stand and take the arm he offered to escort me. If people’s eyes were on us I didn’t notice; too focused on the man holding my hand. 

We didn’t have to wait long for an elevator; Mick leading me in towards the back wall.  
Finally, alone he spun me around so my back was pressed against him. He rested against the wall as his hands started to trace the lines of my body. I tilted my head to the side, resting it against his shoulder. He took the opportunity to dot small kisses along my neck. My hand brushed his cheek as I pressed harder against him. 

Small sighs left both out lips when the elevator came to a stop. Once again, I allowed Mick to take my hand and lead me into the hall. Despite the increased distance between us, heat was radiating from our bodies. Mick’s eyes only left mine so that he could open the door to his room. 

Once we were safely inside Mick pulled me close, kissing me for the first time. It started as a gentle tentative kiss but quickly turned fiery. Both of us losing ourselves to the need wed been holding back in the bar. When we broke apart I had to look away. Mick’s eyes were intense; it felt as if they could see through me straight to my soul. 

His hand rested under my chin, lifting it so our eyes were level again. 

“You are amazing.” He placed a kiss on my cheek as he finished speaking. I closed my eyes hoping Mick would continue; disappointed when he pulled away. 

“It might be a while before Arthur returns. He’d be very unhappy if we were impatient and things progressed without him.” He spoke as though waiting was the last thing he wanted. “I promise the wait will be worth it.” The wink he gave me made me giggle. “For now, why don’t I order some champagne and strawberries?” The phone was already in his hand as he looked to me for approval. 

I nodded while I closed the distance between us. As he placed the order I sat beside him leaving small kisses on his cheek and neck. Hanging up he turned towards me. He kissed me again and I wished his lips would never leave mine. 

I still needed more of him and to feel him even closer. Growing impatient I pulled away, moving to stand in front of Mick. He looked up, his eyes questioning my movement. My hands reached for his placing them on my hips.

Slowly I moved forward, until my legs were flush against the bed. I raised one leg placing it to the outside of his hip. My skirt hitched up, giving Mick a glimpse of my panties. A low hum told me he liked the view as his fingers traced along my leg. Reaching the hem of my skirt he carefully pushed it further up. 

Moving to straddle him, Mick curled his arms around my shoulders; kissing me again. I began to work on his shirt buttons; as each one opened I brushed my fingers on his skin. Our kisses grew more frantic then and for the first time I felt Mick raise his hips against me. I tilted my hips down returning the movement; Mick’s fingers dug into my shoulders. 

We were on the verge of losing ourselves again. Trying to slow things down a little I pushed Mick back against the bed. He let go of me reluctantly, his lips the last thing to move. I ran my fingers along his now bare chest, savouring the feel of his skin. I noticed scars running across his ribs and let my fingers linger on them.

“Old battle wounds,” Mick said with a sigh. He tried to brush my hands away but I held them firm adding small kisses across the silvery lines. Mick laced his hands into my hair while I continued exploring his body. I was moving towards his belt when we heard a knock at the door. 

Instinctively Mick reached towards the nightstand where his gun was stored. He relaxed when a follow-up knock was accompanied by a call announcing room service. He was careful lifting me to the side, buttoning his shirt as he moved to the door. I smoothed my skirt back down, moving to a nearby chair. Mick looked through the peephole before opening the door. Even then I realised he was ready to address any potential threats.

The attendant was very quick to layout our order; perhaps he sensed the interruption he’d caused. After corking the champagne Mick escorted him to the door. It wasn’t customary but I was sure I’d seen him slip the man a tip. 

Alone again Mick was quick to pull me into his arms. Like each time before our kiss was full of need and desire. Both of us trying to catch our breathes when we broke apart.  
“Can I get you some champagne, Y/N?” Mick’s hands brushed across my cheeks as he stepped away.  
“I suppose champagne will have to do,” I sounded very sulky.  
Mick only laughed, “Remember beautiful, the wait will be well worth it. No need to pout.” After handing me a glass, Mick brought the strawberries over. 

We lounged on the bed for a while; maintaining a closeness even though our bodies weren’t joined. We watched each sip of champagne and bite of a strawberry with quite intent. Both of us seemed ready to pounce when the chance arose.  
It was Mick who moved first; standing from the bed he placed his glass back on the tray. He beckoned me to him. After emptying my glass, I made my way over. Almost as soon as I was in arms reach he grabbed me, spinning me forcefully until my back was against him. 

My skirt was hitched up quickly and for the first time I felt Mick’s hand brush between my legs. I tried to follow the pressure as his hand moved away but Mick held me tightly. I heard him laugh at the sounds I made; practically begging him to touch me again. 

The edges of my blouse began to lift as Mick slid his hand across my stomach. I felt shivers run through my body in response. Suddenly Mick pulled away with a heavy sigh. 

“Damn you Arthur,” he half shouted. “Why isn’t he back yet?” The question wasn’t meant for me to answer. But I took a step towards Mick running my hand along his arm.  
“You said before Arthur would be unhappy, why was that? Why do we have to wait for him?” I was quiet and cautious. My hands had found their way to Mick’s chest but I waited to hear his response before I moved further.

“We made an agreement which I now see was all for Arthur’s benefit and to torture me.” His eyes closed as he spoke.  
“What kind of agreement?” I asked innocently. Though I had an idea I wanted to hear Mick tell me.  
“If you said yes neither of us was allowed to fuck you unless the other one was present.” For the first time Mick seemed embarrassed.  
“Mr Davies, such language,” I giggled while pretending to be offended. At the same time, I let my hands drop a little lower until they rested on Mick’s waist.  
“So, if I understand correctly, you can’t fuck me, is that right?” Mick nodded. He was motionless as my hands worked to loosen his belt.  
“Tell me Mr Davies, is anything else off limits?” I raised my eyebrow and locked eyes with him.  
“No,” his reply was heavy with lust. 

“Then surely we can find ways around this agreement." I finished unzipping his pants as I spoke letting them drop to the floor. “Besides Arthur was clear he wanted you to entertain me until he returned”. I licked my lips as my hand rested on his cotton boxes. 

“I might have an idea,” a cheeky smile growing on his lips. “I had planned on a shower before the night led me to you.” He stepped from his pants as he continued to speak. “Would you care to join me Y/N?” He stretched out his hand inviting me to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

I slipped my feet from my heels, realising for the first time that Mick was actually quite tall. I accepted his hand and followed him happily. 

As we stepped inside the bathroom I gasped. Taking in the size of the room I realised Mick had been given a small suite. The bathroom was the size of my room alone and the shower occupied on entire wall. There were dual heads at either end with separate controls. 

Mick went to the controls on the left turning the heat on until steam filled the room. I had begun to lift my blouse when Mick grabbed my hands.

“I have been thinking about this all day, please let me.” He winked as he took the hem of my skirt from me. He took his time with each item of clothing. Skimming each new area of skin with his fingers and then kisses. 

Wanting to speed up the process I reached for the clasp of my bra, Mick smiled, brushing his fingers against mine as he moved to the straps. I blushed as my bra fell to the floor; Mick wasted no time immediately moving to my panties. He slid them down my legs, bending to the ground. I rested my hands on his shoulders as I stepped from the flimsy material. 

Mick stood leading me to the shower; the hot water was nice as it flowed across my skin. I turned waiting for Mick to join me. His eyes were scanning my body, taking in each detail.

“Planning on joining me?” I bit my lip and spun slowly hoping to entice him to break his control. 

“Soon beautiful, just need to send a message to Arthur.” His voice was even but he hesitated as he left. 

Disappointed Mick hadn’t joined me I found myself wondering what he needed to message Ketch about. Thinking about Ketch had me wondering what the rest of the night would hold. I lost myself to those thoughts; picturing the three of us in all sorts of scenarios. The possibilities seemed almost endless and my excitement was growing. I was so involved in my daydreams that I jumped as I felt someone press against me. 

“Penny for your thoughts, beautiful. It looked like you were enjoying them.” His hands held me firmly as he nipped at my ear. 

“Mmmmmm…. well I’ll tell you if you don’t distract me,” I giggled as his fingers ran up my sides.

“I think it will be more fun if I try to guess.” He spun me around brushing his hand over my face.  
Mick stepped forward pressing against me. His hands made their way to my back; his fingers dancing along my spine. As we kissed I moved myself against Mick drawing long sighs from him. He pulled his lips from mine, moving his kisses to my cheeks. His lips left trails along my body, his hands held steady on my hips.

As his mouth found my breasts his tongue joined in the exploration. My body arched under his caress. Mick looked up at me; his eyes were wide in awe of the noises he was drawing from me. I ran my hands through his hair as he continued lower. 

“Lean back against the wall beautiful.” I knew again that Mick was commanding me, not asking. 

“Now why would I do that Mr Davies?” Feigning innocents and fluttering my lashes. 

“Because beautiful, I want to taste you.” My knees buckled as his words and I heard him laugh again. 

With Mick’s help I slowly moved back. His hands ghosted across my body as he settled back to his knees. I pressed my palms hard against the wall as Mick touched me. First teasing me with his fingers; lightly touching then moving away. All the while covering my thighs with kisses. My eyes closed as I tried to take everything in. 

When his mouth joined his fingers, my hips bucked against him. I almost lost my balance but Mick held me in place. My hands moved into his hair again trying to find something to hold. In no time Mick had me on the edge; my body began to shake and I could feel the tension building. 

“Well isn’t this a sight?” Startled, I opened my eyes to find Ketch watching us. We’d been so lost in pleasure we hadn’t heard him enter the bathroom. 

Mick only looked up briefly to acknowledge Ketch and seek my approval to continue. I nodded biting my lip as he busied himself. 

“Don’t close your eyes Y/N”, Ketch held my gaze undressing as he spoke. 

I fought hard against the desire to lose myself to the pleasure I was feeling. Like Mick I figured Ketch’s requests were more like commands. I wasn’t sure what he would do if I let my eyes close but I didn’t want to find out now. 

As Ketch entered the shower a particularly torturous swirl of Micks tongue sent jolts through my body. My foot slid out to the side and once again I was losing my balance. This time it was Ketch who caught me; his body pressed to my side. 

“Ketch,” his name was barely a whisper as it crossed my lips. 

“It’s Arthur now luv, and I so hope I get the chance to make you scream like that.” For the first time I actually saw warmth in his smile. He lowered his head towards mine, his lips landing at the corner of my mouth. A surprisingly tentative move for someone so confident. He was only cautious for a moment, as I turned my head further toward him his lips found mine with force. 

Every one of my senses was on overload. With Ketch beside me for support Mick had become relentless in his ministrations. He’d found the perfect combination in his touches to keep me right on the edge without letting me fall over.  
Ketch was altogether different; his kisses were greedy and impatient. Everything he did seemed purposeful. I knew that if he were kneeling in front of me I’d have screamed his name 100 times over already and that still wouldn’t have been enough for him. 

The more I gave myself over to the two men lavishing me, the less capable I was of controlling my body. My legs began to shake, my hips arching away from the wall in time with Mick’s movements. My toes curled slightly feeling the familiar tension grow as I neared my peak. 

With no warning my foot slid out once more; I was only saved from falling by Ketch’s strong arms. 

“I think for her safety, Y/N needs a change of position. We know how clumsy she can be.” Ketch laughed a little as he spoke, alluding to our first meeting. 

As Mick pulled away my body tried to follow him craving the feeling of his caress. Ketch also drew away from me causing me to pout. 

“You do like to pout, perhaps we can find some other things you like to do with your mouth before the night ends.” A mischievous grin spread across Ketch’s face.

He’d made his way to the centre of the shower, turning the other faucet on as he’d moved. As he sat on the other side of the cascading water, he motioned me toward him.  
“Over here, I’m sure we can make you more comfortable.” The grin he wore morphed to a smirk when he realised how unsteady I was. Ever the gentleman, Mick took my hand and helped me across the short distance. I knelt in front of Ketch and leant forward to kiss him. His hands found my shoulders, holding me back. 

“Not yet, I’m fairly certain my friend isn’t finished with you.” He was firm in his words but I also sensed a heavy desire. “Turn around, lay back against me. Mick do you remember what you were doing?” I’d been so focused on watching Ketch and following his instructions I hadn’t noticed Mick join us on the floor.

He hummed a little before he spoke, as if he were trying to remember. “Yes Arthur, I think I do.” He grabbed my ankles lifting them over his shoulders. “I think I was somewhere right around here.” His fingers dipped between my legs and I couldn’t help but moan. 

“Beautiful, you taste so good and the noises you make I could do this all night.” He winked at me before his head dipped and I felt his tongue brush against me. Almost simultaneously Ketch began tracing his hands across my body. First, they ran the length of my arms, then down my sides and across my stomach. For too long he avoided my breasts, touching every other inch of my skin. When his hands ghosted across my nipples for the first time my back arched pushing my breasts into his hands.

“So needy luv,” Ketch’s voice was husky. It dropped lower still as he whispered, “Are you ready to cum?”

“Yes,” my answer was more breath than actual words. 

“Tell him then luv, tell him what you need.” His voice was louder now, probably to let Mick know he needed to pay attention.

“Mick, please…,” I couldn’t find my words, pleasure overriding my need to talk.

“Please what luv, don’t make him guess.” This time Ketch’s voice was commanding. 

“Please, Mick, I need to…, I need to cum now. No more teasing.” Every word was an effort delivered between sharp breathes. 

“Good girl, I’m sure you’ll find Davies accommodating now he knows what you want.” Ketch flicked his fingers across my nipples as he finished speaking. My body arched toward him again. 

I felt as though I was on fire; every muscle in my body was ready to snap. The arm I’d casually draped around Ketch’s neck, now clung to him tightly. I felt the last of my resistance melt away and finally I fell over the edge. It felt like electricity was shooting through my body, every nerve responding to the sudden release. As my body arched neither man stopped touching me. Both working to draw every inch of pleasure from my body.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes had closed when the first waves of my orgasm hit. It took a while for me to open them again once I’d come down. Mick's face greeted me, smiling and warm. 

“I have a feeling Arthur wants you to himself for a bit beautiful. I won’t be far away though.” He winked as he kissed my cheek. As I watched him leave the shower I wondered what Ketch had planned. 

“Can you move luv?” The concern in the question surprised me as I felt Ketch’s hands dance at my sides again. 

“Yes, I think so,” I giggled still very much wrapped in the afterglow. 

“Good, lay down!” The huskiness had returned as Ketch issued another command. I moved away from his body and slightly to the side to find clear space. The tiles were cold against my back; so different to the feel of Ketch’s body. 

I watched as he stretched out beside me. His eyes roamed my body; he looked like he wanted to devour me. 

“I will make you scream.” There was no malice in his voice, just the promise of unimaginable pleasure. Tired of waiting and feeling the tension build in my body again I decided to taunt him with my response.  
“So, you say, but I’m starting to think you’re all talk.” I smirked feeling like I had the upper hand for once. Mick even let out a muffled chuckle as he dried himself. 

“Really…” Ketch raised his eyebrow. I searched his face but couldn’t find any trace of his emotion. My confidence faded quickly and I tried to look as innocent as possible. I opened my mouth planning to tell Ketch I’d been joking but the noise was cut off. Ketch had lowered his mouth to my neck, teeth nipping at each sensitive pulse point. His hand found my breast and he roughly toyed with my nipple. 

I tried to stifle my moans, not wanting to give Ketch the satisfaction of hearing the effect he was having on me. However, I wasn’t able to control my body as easily. My back was arching, pushing my breasts into his hands again. My thighs squeezing together trying to generate the touch I needed. 

“Do you want me, Y/N?” Ketch looked into my eyes, “Tell me you want me, now!” There was an edge to his voice, like he was close to losing control. His touches grew rougher; the nips on my neck turning to stinging bites. 

“But Mick isn’t here, you can’t have me.” This time I smiled knowing he’d have to honour the agreement. 

“I see Davies told you about our little agreement.” He was smiling, his lips only leaving mine long enough to speak. “Did he also tell you about the message he sent me?” His eyebrow raised trying to gauge how much, if anything, I knew.

I shook my head a little trying not to break contact with Ketch. 

“Well luv, I believe the main point was that if I didn’t get back to this room as quickly as possible Mick was going to have you, our deal be damned.” His lips returned to mine briefly, his hands wandering further along my body.

“So, as Davies had every intent to break our deal it’s no longer valid.” Now he looked into my eyes again as he moved his body over me. “Besides,” he added smirking, “I made the rules, I can break them whenever I choose.”

My hands had moved around his back, nails running lightly along his skin. I could feel Ketch hesitating, as though he were unsure about taking things further. I realised then I’d never answered him earlier when he asked if I wanted him. Was he waiting for me to submit, to let him know I was his?

I took the chance, pulling him closer to me, my hand reaching low between us. 

“I want you Arthur, now, so very much. Fuck me, please.” My words were breathy and full of longing. My hand was moving along his cock, ensuring we were both ready. Ketch closed his eyes relishing my touch; he bit his lip. For the first time I heard a small sigh escape his lips as he rested his forehead against mine. 

It was only a short pause, as I soon felt Ketch’s hand join mine helping to guide him to me. As our bodies joined I noticed Ketch’s eyes go wide. 

“You feel so good. But I’m warning you now luv, I can’t guarantee I’ll be gentle.” There was so much strain in his voice as he fought to keep control. 

Feeling emboldened and ready to throw all caution away I was quick to reply.  
“I didn’t say make love to me Arthur, I said fuck me.” I used my hands to emphasise my point pushing him harder against me. 

It was like a dam broke then, a low rumble sounded in Ketch’s throat. His first moves were tentative and slow. He moved like that a few more times until we were both used to the feel of each other.

Finally, Ketch slammed his hips forward causing me to cry out. His fingers dug into my hips and I knew there would be bruises in the morning. The tile bit into my back and arse as I was pushed against the floor. All the while Ketch continued his relentless pace. My nails dug deeply into his back, sometimes dragging along his spine. 

Suddenly Ketch grabbed my arms bringing them above my head and trapping them with his hand. I would have been content to stay in Ketch’s hold for the remainder of the evening but I could feel the edge drawing closer for us both. 

Feeling the tension grow in my body, Ketch brought his mouth to my ear and began whispering. 

“Will you scream for me Y/N? Will you scream for me like you did for Mick? I need to hear you luv, I want to know what I’m doing to you.” His voice was low, almost pleading as he tried to coax me to my end with his body and words.

Letting go of my hands he moved his attention to my legs; lifting them from the floor. I obliged his movement by lifting them further; wrapping them around his waist. 

As his hips stuttered Ketch whispered to me again, “Scream for me, I know you’re close, scream for me now!” His hips moved against me harder

This time I did scream, first it was a sharp moan but it morphed quickly into a pleading flurry of his name. As much as I’d tried to fight it, there was no denying that Ketch knew how to work my body. In a few more minutes he would be rewarded with all the screams he craved. 

The jagged movements he was making told me he was very close. I tried to keep my eyes open, to watch him fall apart but as my second orgasm hit my eyes snapped shut. With every movement Ketch made he drew more screams from me. He kept me locked in the middle of my release as he chased his own. 

In the midst of my screams I heard Ketch shout my name and a sharp sting as he tangled his hands in my hair pulling roughly.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the full weight of his body collapse against me. His energy sapped by the ferocious pace he’d set. I didn’t want to disturb him; he seemed truly peaceful for once wrapped in bliss. But I was finding it hard to breathe, so eventually I brought my hand to his shoulder rubbing it lightly. 

“Arthur, I can’t breathe.” I whispered into his ear.

His eyes settled on mine as he slowly moved; careful he wasn’t hurting me. He propped his head on his hand once he was beside me; lazily running his fingers along my body. Goosebumps appeared along the lines he traced and I realised if I stayed with him for much longer his name would be on my lips again. 

“You look miles away luv.” Ketch had a puzzled look on his face; probably trying to decipher my thoughts. 

“Mmmm…, just thinking about the possibility of staying with you for the rest of the night." I lifted my head a little, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“That is an enticing thought.” He smirked nipping at my bottom lip. “But I think Davies may be a little put out if that were to happen.” I’d thought he would be selfish, wanting to keep me for himself; so, the concern for Mick was a surprise. 

Rising to his feet Ketch offered me his hand; I accepted unsure if I would be able to stand on my own. When he was sure that I was stable Ketch moved to the small shelf that held the towels. Fixing one around his hips, he brought another back for me. He gently pressed the towel to my skin, helping me dry off. Every so often his head would dip and I’d feel his lips brush against my skin. When he was satisfied with his work he drew me to him; pressing his lips to mine in a lingering kiss. 

Suddenly I found myself swept from the floor as Ketch scooped me into his arms. My arms locked around his neck for support, our kiss unbroken as he carried me from the bathroom. 

We found Mick with a glass of whisky in hand; lounging on the bed, his back against the bed head. Ketch was careful again as he placed me on my feet. He kissed me with more force, his hands fixing themselves to my hips. As his lips left mine he spun me so I was facing Mick. 

“Did you hear her scream Davies? She’s magnificent.” I couldn’t see Ketch but I knew his usual smirk would be in place. 

“Go to him,” Ketch whispered in my ear, his hands pressing me forward. 

I took a few steps forward, watching as Mick placed his whisky glass to the side. 

“Oh, and luv, don’t exhaust yourself. I will have you again before the night ends.” With a raised eyebrow Ketch settled into one of the nearby chairs.

I turned my attention back to Mick. Reaching the bed, I moved onto my hands and knees, crawling towards him. Mick bit into his bottom lip as he watched me straddle him. This time there was only a towel separating our bodies. My hands trailed along his sides, chest and arms, remembering the feel of his body. Mick did not move, he sat patiently enjoying my touch. A smile growing on his lips as I leant towards him.

“Taking your time beautiful?” It seemed as though he was asking a question and praising my actions. 

“Absolutely, I plan to enjoy every minute.” I smiled at him before I closed the distance between us. Our kiss was slow, our need more controlled this time. I felt Mick’s hands settle on my lower back; pulling me tighter against him. I took the opportunity to rock my hips; drawing a low moan from Mick. 

I moved my hips again sparking a sudden fire in our kiss. Mick’s hands explored every inch of my body then; teasing me as he brushed over my breasts. My hips found a steady rhythm that would send us both towards our ends quickly. But it wasn’t enough; I wanted more. I already knew he could satisfy me, now I wanted to feel him inside me. 

“That towel looks to be in the way luv.”

If it weren’t for Mick's hold I would have jumped off the bed. I had forgotten Ketch was watching us. I turned my head to look at him blushing heavily when my eyes found him reclined in the chair, hand around his already hard cock.

Spurred by Ketch’s display I grabbed Mick’s face roughly, ensuring he was looking at me.

“Move the towel, now!” My earlier timidness was gone; Mick smiled but he didn’t question me. I put as little space between us as possible while still allowing him to remove the towel.

Once the barrier was gone my hand moved quickly to his cock, working along his shaft. His breathing was ragged, eyes closed and his head thrown back.

“That feels good, beautiful, but I’ll bet it feels even better inside you.” He looked into my eyes as I felt his hand brush mine away. I steadied as he guided himself to me.

Lowering myself slowly I watched Mick react, feeling my body in a new way. His eyes were blown with desire as he fixed his hands to my hips. 

“Move beautiful, please.” His plea was all I needed, my hips rocking.

Initially Mick was patient, letting me set the pace. His lips would brush across mine every few seconds and then detour to my neck or shoulders. Soon his hips were matching my actions allowing me to draw him deeper. 

Occasionally I could hear Ketch utter low profanities, I suppose in appreciation of the show but I didn’t turn to look at him. My focus was solely on Micks face; watching his reactions as I rode him. Too soon I felt the familiar tension grow in my stomach. My movements began to falter as the waves of pleasure started to gather. 

“Watching you ride him, is almost as good as fucking you. Does he feel as good as I did luv?” I could hear the evil tone in Ketch’s voice; he was trying to taunt Mick. 

Micks eyes were fixed over my shoulder, a cold stare directed at Ketch. His concentration waived, his movements slowing. I pressed my lips close to Mick’s ear and whispered to him.

“Don’t worry about him, focus on me. Touch me, hold me. Use me as you like because right now I’m yours. Only yours.” My final words brought him back to me. His hand rested on my cheek, drawing me into a kiss. 

We were in synch again, increasing our speed. Trying to find the highs that had been stolen from us a minute or two earlier. 

I broke our kiss throwing my head back, arching my back. I was teetering on the brink of my release but I tried to hold back wanting to share the moment with Mick. 

He brought his hands to my shoulders holding me tightly against him. I couldn’t move but his pace didn’t slow. Every move he made was hard and deep. His lips brushed my ear and I heard him whisper.

“I’m so glad you said yes, beautiful.” I could feel him smiling as he buried his head against my neck. 

His words brought my orgasm on but I didn’t scream this time. I was only capable of whispering his name over and over again. Feeling my body tense around him pushed Mick to his climax. His fingers dug deeply into my shoulders as he thrust into me one final time. My lips silenced any cries he might have made as we came together in a deep kiss that lasted long after we came down. 

When our breathing finally slowed we moved apart. Mick cradled me in his arms as I moved to his side. Stretching out I realised how sore my muscles were. Mick brushed the hair from my face as I settled against his chest. Finally looking over to Ketch I found him watching me. A small smile brightened his face as I called him to me. 

“Trying to interrupt us wasn’t very nice Arthur.” I tried to sound stern brushing my hand under Ketch’s chin.

“I’m sorry,” he said running his lips along my cheek. He didn’t mean it though; a gleam still present in his eyes. 

Nestled between the two men, I felt warm and safe. Though both men were grazing my body with their fingers I suddenly found it hard to keep my eyes open. 

“I’m not done with you luv.” Ketch whispered to me, his voice had found a more melodic tone now. 

“Who says I’m done,” I giggled a little, hearing my speech slurred by fatigue. 

“Let her rest Arthur, we’ve got all night and I’d say a fair stretch of the morning.” Mick placed a light kiss on my forehead. Ketch matched the movement, placing a kiss on my neck as my eyes fluttered closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere deep in the night I woke, feeling fingers trace along my thighs. I was startled for a brief moment until I remembered the events of the evening. I could see Mick; his eyes were closed and his breathing even. I pressed back against Ketch feeling his arm envelope me further. 

“I’m sorry to wake you luv but I’d grown impatient.” Accentuating his words with a small roll of his hips.  
I moaned softly not wanting to disturb Mick. 

“Does that mean you’re ready for round two luv?” His fingers were nearly at the apex of my thighs. 

“Yes Arthur, yes…” I whispered, my voice quiet. 

I looked to Mick expecting him to still be asleep. Instead I found his deep green eyes watching me as he brought his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. This time he was going to watch and he didn’t want Ketch to know. Happy to oblige, I lost myself in the feeling of Ketch touching me as a wide smile spread across Mick’s face.


End file.
